Quest for Harmony
by LunarEclipse111
Summary: An old power, even older than the Elements of Harmony, has been awakened. It's up to seven unlikely heroes to banish this power for good. ((My first fanfic on this site! Summary is a bit crappy, I know. Quest for Harmony is a fan-made story, using my, and my friends' OCs. Please note that myself and a said friends have taken turns writing these chapters.)) ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE.
1. Chapter 1: All Those Years Ago

**A/N: Uhm. This is my first fiction of this site, hoorah! I'll be honest, I don't really like how the speech is lain out, however this first chapter wasn't written by me, so perhaps the next chapter will be better! Oh, and I think the tenses are a little off. Please try to ignore that, mm'kay? **

**Eh, hope you enjoy regardless, **

**- Lunar**

It is here that we shall forge a great narrative with many magnificent words. Following this, a series of videos shall be created. I, Paladin Amor, shall watch, and orchestrate as it falls into place, so that this great treasure shall be recorded in the annals of history. The tale shall be known as 'Quest for Harmony'' and shall recount how five young mares... And two stallions, search for harmony in a troubled time...****

The tale, as most of these kind do, begins in a hospital. It begins, with the birth of the first of the six, a pony who come to be known as Blue Mist. Of course, she would not grow to know her parents' love, but instead would know the cold and heartless nature of an orphanage. In the following years, the other five were born in quick succession, erm, par the last one, she's still only fifteen.****

However, before any of this occurred, before the first was even _conceived_,a seemingly insignificant event sets the wheels of fate turning. A young colt, barely able to stand, looked up to the sky and wished for adventure. His name: Paladin Amor.

A few months after the return of Nightmare Moon...

****Princess Celestia sat on her throne contemplating the arrival of a strange presence, one similar to that of the Elements of Harmony, yet subtly different. "Hmm... These Elements have only recently been activated... There's no way it could be these ponies.."****

Suddenly one of her guards burst into the throne room, coming to an abrupt halt in front of her. The somewhat-muscular guard catches his breath and manages to gasp out. "Princess, the castle is under attack!" Celestia peers out a stained glass window on her right, and sees multiple shadowy figures darting around Canterlot Castle. **  
**"Send all guards out there, defend the castle at all costs! Do **_NOT _**let those shadows in!" She says quickly and clearly. The guard replies with "Your Highness," then gallops out the door, already shouting orders.****

The Sun Princess teleports herself into a new room, filled with yet more stained glass windows. The Alicorn's horn glowed, and filled the room with a bright light. Once the near-blinding light fades away, where a plain, glass window had once been, was a new stained-glass window, with seven ponies embedded on it. Almost silently, she says four words to herself, "The legend has begun.." Her Highness' horn glowed once more, but this time, once the bright, bright light has faded, she was gone.

...Twenty Years After the Birth of the First...

****Paladin whistled as he flipped pancakes high in the air. As they tumbled back down, he deftly caught them on a plate, before he dropped the plate onto a tray. Opening his fridge, he pulled out a carton of apple juice, poured some into a glass, and placed the glass next to the pancakes. Still whistling, he filled a glass with water, and placed a rose in it. Paladin adjusted the display, then nodded to himself, content that it was good enough.****

Closing his eyes, he visualised his bedroom, and with a small *Pop* he and the tray disappeared in a flash of blue light. He reappeared in his bedroom, and a small grin lit his face as his eyes fell upon the scene before him. Quite possibly the most beautiful, in his eyes, at least, mare lay curled up in their bed, eyes closed, a tiny strand of drool escaping her lips.****

Walking as quietly as possible, he moved till he was standing next to the bed. Placing the tray down, he ran a hoof through her mane. She stirred, and looked up. **  
"**Mornin'," was all she could muster. Paladin chuckled lightly. **  
"**Good morning, Mist. How'd you sleep?"****

She mumbles something and Paladin nods. "That's good… Though you should probably get up soon. You have that concert you're going to." He gestures to the tray. "Already made you breakfast, so no need to worry about that." He nuzzles her, before he opens a chest, and slid on a chestplate. "As much as I'd like to lounge around, some of us have jobs."****

A knock at the door interrupts Mist's reply. Paladin nods at the breakfast. "Eat that, I'll get the door." Paladin disappears and reappears at the front door. He opens it, revealing an irate blue pegasus. She was really blue. Blue mane, blue coat _and_blue eyes, which glared at Paladin, already accusing him of doing something wrong.****

"Hi, Paladin, is Blue there? I _really_need to see Blue, okay?" The dark blue mare said, peering around him.****

"Um... Sure. She's upstairs..." Paladin stops talking as the mare; her name Lunar Eclipse, races past him. "And _you're_in _my_house..."****

Lunar zoomed up the stairs, and erupted into the bedroom. Blue looked up from her breakfast and smiled. "Oh, hey Lunar,"****

"Hey Blue, you ready for the concert yet? 'Cause we should really get goin', to get Thunderbolt. And Fillydelphia's pretty far, even farther, 'cause you'll be travelling with _Clock_..."****

Mist looked down at the tray, which now contained empty bowls. **  
"**Uh.." She got out of the bed and scratched her head, "Well, not really. I haven't brushed my mane, I haven't washed up or even picked out an outfit..."**  
**Paladin poked his head around the corner. "You're taking the main road, right? I mean, you could take the second, less well-known track, but that place is filled with bandits..."****

"Pfft, bandits?" Lunar smirks. "Have you even seen me with a sword, Amor?"****

"Yes, you're really quite terrible,"****

"Terrible!? Terrible!? I'll give you terrible!" shouts Lunar as she whacks Paladin in the head with her hoof.****

" Oof.." Paladin shakes his head, and regains his posture. "Yes, terrible... You have barely any finesse... I'm surprised you can even lift a sword." Paladin chuckled.****

Mist cocks her eyebrow at Lunar.****

"Oh, come _on!_Back me up 'ere, Blue! ..You've seen me with a sword, and don't ya' dare say otherwise!"****

"I'll admit, she is good with a sword, but perhaps not _as_good as say.. Royal Guards." Mist giggled as she snuck a grin at Paladin.  
**  
**Lunar groaned, and shot an irritated look at Paladin, as she always does, for a reason, she figures, he must long to know. "Hmph, whatever, can we get going now?" Said the irate Lunar.****

"I'm telling you, take the main road." Paladin poked Mist. "Also, I set out an outfit for you, Mist... Something I figured you'd like." Paladin turned. "Well, I'm off. The west wall won't guard itself! Be careful out there okay?" And with that, he vanished.****

Blue Mist picked up a sponge, clenching it in her jaw tightly before talking, turning her head towards Lunar. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to wash up," ****

Lunar shrugged. "Can't you just do it when we get back, Mands?"****

Blue glared at Lunar. "Out of my room,"****

"But-!"****

"_Out_," Lunar sighed, and walked out of the room, leaving Blue to have a shower.

****Paladin sighed as he completed another loop of the west wall. His partner, Rough Rider, chuckled. "What's up, Pal'?"****

Paladin glanced over the wall, before he glared at Rider. "I told you not call me that. And as for what's wrong, I'm worried about my wife," Paladin shifted his armour to a more comfortable position. "She's heading to Fillydelphia today, with a couple of her friends,"****

"So, they're going down the main road?"****

Paladin shook his head. "Ugh, I wish.."

****The sounds of the shower slowed, then stopped, and Mist stepped out, scrubbing her head with a towel. She then wrapped her hoof around a small plastic brush and brushed her mane until it had looked neat and tidy. She heard a call from behind her door. ****

**"**Can I come back in yet?" Lunar yelled through the door, hoping Blue would hear it.****

Blue Mist gave a small giggle and opened the door for Lunar. ****

Suddenly, a brown pony barged through the door. "Oh, hey guys... Am I interrupting something?"****

Blue Mist shook the remaining drops of water off of her coat and turned her attention to Clockwork. ****

**"**Not at all!" Blue replied cheerfully.****

**"**You know, for somepony named Clock, you have a _terrible_sense of time.." Lunar said.****

Clock groaned. "It's not my fault I forgot to set the correct time!"****

**"**Actually, yeah, it is.." Lunar sighed.****

**"**...Whatever. Let's go..." Clock muttered.****

Lunar snickered to herself, then motioned Blue to follow.****

Blue nodded, and together they left, searching for the fourth member of their group.


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Fillydelphia!

Paladin trotted slowly across the wall again, aimlessly whistling 'Through the Fire and Flames'. As he turned, he watched in mild amusement as another guard sprinted towards him. He paused mid-note, and grinned. "What is it, Maxos?"

He stopped, panting. "Princess... Celestia... requests your presence..."

Paladin cocked his head. "The princess wants to see me? Why?"

"She...*huff* Didn't say. You just have to meet her in her chambers." Maxos said, as he slowly regained his breath.

Paladin shrugged. "Alright. Take my place, would you?" he walked off, as Maxos nodded.

~~~~

Paladin's hoof connected with the door, and for a moment, he could have sworn it echoed. Slowly, the door swung inwards, and he stepped inside.

The room was a mess. Scrolls covered the floor, and books covered every inch of the room. Staring out the sole window in the room, stood Celestia. "Uhmm.. You wanted to see me Your Majesty?"

The princess turned, and for a second, a smile was set upon her lips, though it was quickly replaced with a frown. "Ah, Paladin." She glanced around the room. "Sorry about the mess."

Paladin shrugged. "It's not as bad as my room after a long night of..*Ahem*... Anyway, you wanted to see me?"

She nodded. "Yes. You speak dragon, do you not?"

Paladin blinked. "Dragon is a separate language?"

"Yes, I thought you spoke it. I suppose it doesn't matter then..."

"Why did you need a pony that speaks dragon?" Paladin glanced around the room. "Is this what the mess is about?"

"Yes.. I went through the guard's records, and found that you are supposed to speak dragon."

Paladin shook his head. "I don't even know any... oh wait... I suppose... hmmm."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"It's just, I knew this pony named Lightning, who generally spoke in hisses, and clicks..." Paladin paused. "She taught me a bit, but not enough to form too much of a conversation."

Celestia glanced out the window. "That will have to do." She turned. "Sergeant Paladin Amor, I have a quest for you. You must travel to Fillydelphia, via the secondary road. Around half the trip down, you will find a cave, and inside that cave you will find a dragon that is terrorising all who travel past. I want you to talk to him."

Paladin nodded. "Yes, Princess." Paladin went to turn, then stopped. "Did you say the _secondary_ road?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Uhh.. No..reason..." Paladin said, before leaving.

The Princess blinked, then returned to her work.

It wasn't long before the equine companions found Thunderbolt, lazing about on a cloud. Blue Mist shook her mane and flew up to where the orange mare was lounging.

"Hi Thunderbolt! You ready to set off to Fillydelphia?" She piped.

"Huh? Fillydelphi- Oh! Right, Lunar and that're havin' that one concert thingy.. Yeah, let's go!" With that, Thunderbolt and Blue flew down from the ground, and joined the other three.

Lunar winked at Thunder, who returned the gesture.

"Hey, Thunds!" Lunar Eclispe smirked at her completely orange friend.

"'Sup?" Thunderbolt nudged the blue Pegasus' shoulder.

****The four companions stood outside the front gate of Canterlot. Lunar glanced at the sun, before back to the other three. "I best head off ahead. Gotta meet with Firecracker and Loud over in Filly',"****

Blue nodded, and smiled. "Alright, we'll see you there." Lunar waved a hoof at the other three, "See ya'! Don't get eaten by anything, 'kay?" She said as she flew in the direction of Fillydelphia.. Backwards, although still pretty quickly.****

'_I shouldn't be surprised she can do that, she isn't the captain of the MS for nothing, after all!_**' **Blue thought to herself as she waved back at Lunar.**  
**The now three companions chuckled as Lunar flew off, before setting off themselves, albeit at a much slower pace.

****The three ponies traveled down the road, eventually reaching a fork. A sign pointed in both directions. One pointed up, and indicated that this was the main road. The second however pointed down, stating that the road was faster, and more dangerous.****

Blue stared at the signs, before pointing her snout downwards, and walking down the second road. Thunder watched, before shrugging and walking after Blue, Clock glancing nervously left and right as he followed.

****Paladin raced down the front steps of the castle, already refreshing his memories of Lightning. His hoofbeats marked a fearsome passage across the finely sculpted stone, and sweat teemed on his brow. He swung round a corner, and shield blossomed under his hooves, lifting him above a shocked noble.****

Chuckling at the noble's expression, he leapt back onto the ground, increasing speed as he reached the gates.

****Blue stared into the cave. "What is it?" Thunder asked, leaning over Blue's shoulder.****

"I'm not sure. This cave just seems... Different."****

"Different how?" Clock asked, fear entering his voice.****

"I don't know..." She said as a deep roar emanated from the cave.

****Paladin galloped down the road, skidding to a stop infront of the sign post. Barely regarding it, he started to pick up speed as he raced down the lower road.

****Blue Mist watched in horror as a huge claw approached her. Suddenly, a white blur leapt into the path of the claw, and was batted aside. The dragon growled as he turned his gaze to the now motionless Paladin. Each step was like a bolt of lightning. Paladin dragged himself to his hooves, and settled into a semi-fighting stance. He felt his ribs shift in his chest, and subconsciously he counted the broken ones. The dragon opened his mouth, and drew in a huge breath. Paladin wrapped one foreleg around his chest, but stood his ground.****

Blue-white flames leapt from the dragon's mouth, and engulfed Paladin. Mist screamed, Clock gaped, and Thunderbolt had the best poker face you've ever seen on. Slowly, the fires died, and revealed a blinking, if otherwise unhurt, Paladin. "Freaking dragons..."Paladin hobbled forward, his sword slowly slid from its sheath, held aloft by his magic.****

The dragon chuckled, and raised a claw, intent on smashing Paladin into the dirt. As his claw descended, a series of low clicks, and hisses left Paladin's mouth. The claw came to a halt, as the dragon eyed Paladin suspiciously. [The following is translated from low Water Dragon for your convenience] "You speak Water Dragon?"****

"A bit."****

"How did you come to learn it?"****

"A friend taught me."****

"Why do you stand against me? I will kill who I want, whether you wish it or not."****

"Don't you dare! That is my wife." The last word was spoken in Equestrian.****

The dragon contemplated this, before a throaty chuckle escaped his lips. "Then you die together." [End of Water Dragon dialogue]****

The dragon swiped, sending Paladin tumbling across the earth. He slammed into the embankment, and was still. The dragon turned his attention back to the three ponies in front of him. He picked his target, and drew back a great breath. Flames leapt from his maw, hungrily eating up the ground between the dragon, and Thunder. The orange Pegasus had begun flapping her wings the moment the great beast had set eyes on her. She just managed to escape the flames however, searing the tip of her tail in the progress. "By Luna's lovely mane, you'll pay, ya' great big oaf of a thing!" She hollered confidently as she pulled her bow, and some arrows, out of seemingly nowhere, and started shooting. ****

The arrows however, just bounced off of the scales. The dragon, was now just slightly angry. Not only had somepony interrupted his meal, now somepony was launching sticks at him.****

Blue watched as Thunderbolt started launching a volley of arrows at the dragon. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Slowly, she walked up to the dragon and hugged it...****

Paladin stirred, and watched she as she wrapped her hooves around the dragon's leg. Thunder still had her poker face on, though she did snigger a little. Clock blinked once, before he fainted.****

The dragon stared at the pony wrapped around his foreleg. He couldn't understand what she was doing. He lifted the leg up to his face, and stared at the pony that was now hanging off his leg. "What are you doing?"****

Blue looked the dragon in the eye and smiled. "I'm hugging you, silly."****

"But... Why?"****

"Because everypony-" ****

"BECAUSE FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" Shouted Thunder.****

Blue glanced at Thunderbolt, who still had her amazing poker face, then looked back to the dragon. "Because even dragons need a little compassion."****

Suddenly, Blue Mist's eyes went wide, then were engulfed in light blue, she then fainted.

Somewhere deep underground...

Six orbs rotated slowly on an axis, when suddenly, one began to glow with an inner light.

Blue slipped from the dragon's foreleg, then fell, only to be caught by a waiting shield. Paladin half-stumbled over to her waiting body, and stared long and hard at her, before turning his glare to the dragon. "What did you do?"****

The dragon stared. "I didn't _do _anything." ****

Paladin went to reply, but his legs fell out from underneath him, and he collapsed into unconsciousness. Thunder, the now only remaining member of the group who was standing, glanced at the dragon. "I can't carry all of them to Fillydelphia. Mind helpin' me?"****

The dragon stared, tapped his chin and nodded. "Alright."


End file.
